


Snow Day

by slightlytookish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly, Loras, and a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Renly took one look at the snow whirling past the window and crawled back into bed.

"No cold toes allowed," Loras mumbled as he slid away from him. He was back in a moment, though, shivering from the even colder sheets.

"It's snowing," Renly said, curling up beside him. Loras pried open one bleary eye to look past Renly and out of the window.

"Pretty," he said, burying his face in Renly's shoulder. "We'll go outside later, after you make me breakfast." The words were barely out of his mouth before Loras was dozing again, leaving Renly to laugh and tuck the blankets around the both of them before he fell asleep, too.

*

By the time they finally went outside the worst of the storm had passed and the sun was peeking through the clouds. Only a few snowflakes were still drifting lazily to the ground as they cleared a path from the door, and when they were finished Loras, red-cheeked under his bobble hat, gave Renly a hopeful grin. "Snow fort?"

Of course, it ended up looking nothing like the snow forts Renly remembered from his childhood - those had been little more than simple hills of snow, hastily thrown together to give Robert and Stannis something to hide behind as they mercilessly pelted each other with snowballs. Loras' idea of a fort was another thing entirely, a three-sided structure with crenellated walls and a couple of turrets that came up to Renly's chest.

"It's more of a snow castle," Loras explained as he put the finishing touches on one of the towers. He stepped back and inspected their work with a critical eye. "Do you think we should build another wall?"

Renly let himself drop to the ground, his knees creaking ominously. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Don't be ridiculous," Loras said, though when he stretched his arms over his head one of his shoulders popped loudly. He sat beside Renly and gave a sigh of defeat. "All right. Three walls are enough."

"We wouldn't be able to get in and out of it if it were completely enclosed," Renly pointed out.

"We could if we built a tunnel, and then we could add another tower or two-" Loras caught the look of dismay on Renly's face and laughed. "I'm kidding. How did we do this when we were kids? I remember playing in the snow all day. Now I can't even move properly after just a few hours."

"I told you," Renly said sagely. "Old age is setting in."

"And we're only in our twenties," Loras said, looking thoughtful. Renly shifted his legs, feeling the cold digging in through his jeans, and was just about to suggest that they go back inside when Loras heaved himself to his feet. "Come on, old man. I'll make you a hot chocolate."

Renly raised his eyebrows. "Old man?"

The sun was dropping lower in the sky, and in the growing darkness Renly could see that Loras was trying to hide a smile. "Well, you are four years older than me," he said, already edging away. "You're on the slippery slope to thirty."

Despite his obviously advanced age, Renly somehow found the energy to chase him back to the house. Loras almost made it to the door before Renly tackled him, knocking him onto the snow with a laugh and a kiss.


End file.
